Sweet Love
by DeathNoteRomantica
Summary: L calls in Mello, Near, and Light to talk about the Kira case. But after they exchange a few sweets, the group realizes their true feelings for each other... Light x L, Mello x Near
1. Candy

L stabbed a strawberry with a toothpick and placed it in his mouth. He slipped the toothipick out and placed it on the tray. He lowered his head and spat out the leaves.

_Ugh._ He thought, _I told Watari to cut off the leaves!_

The door clicked open. Three pairs of feet walked in. Light's neat dress shoes, Mello's dusty shoes, and Near's socked feet.

"You called us, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

L picked another strawberry and started chewing it. "Yes." He said, "I called you three here, Near, Mello, and _Kira_."

Light narrowed his eyes. "Ryuzaki….Do I have to say it again? I'm not Kira!" he shouted

L smiled. "So you say."

Light rolled his eyes. "Let's continue to why you called us."

L reached to the tray and carried it to them. "Sweets?" he asked.

Mello reached for a king-size chocolate bar. "Ah! Thank you!" He shouted, quickly opening the wrapper.

Light smiled and picked out a few peppermints. "I don't mind for a few sweets. Thank you." He popped one in his mouth and put the others in his pocket.

L looked at Near awkwardly. "Well?"

Near's eyes darted to L's. "Well what?"

L sighed. "Try some candy, Near!" he suggested.

Near shook his head and sat on the floor. "I don't really care for sweets." He said.

L looked at the white-haired boy, dumbfounded. He took a chocolate bar and tossed it to him. Near didn't bother catching it, so it whacked him in the head.

"Mine!" Mello shouted as he dove for the bar. L slapped his hand so he would drop the bar.

"No," he said, "That's for Near. Stick with your chocolate bar for now."

Mello sighed, then sat on a chair. "Fine." He finally said.

L snatched the chocolate and handed it to Near.

"Try it. Or I'll make Mello to be my successor." He warned.

Mello grinned eagerly as Near looked at the bar.

Near silently took the bar and unwrapped it.

In L's surprise, the chocolate was melted and had dripped inside of Near's shirt. He quickly took the bar away and tossed it in the trash. His heart shivered as he threw away the treat.

"Nooooo!" Mello whined.

L brought a box of tissues to where Near was sitting and lifted the boy's shirt. L wiped away all the chocolate, and started touching Near's body to check for any excess chocolate.

Near blushed slightly.

Light and Mello watched them.

"Um." Mello spoke up, "Can you like, stop that now?"

This was the first time Mello had seen his rival's upper half vulnerable, and he ached to touch it. Curious of what it would feel like. He was unaware that he was moving his fingers uncontrollably.

"Why?" L asked, "Do you want to touch him to?"

Mello nodded bravely.

_This could be a good experiment for the boys. _L thought.

L took Near's shirt off, and pinned his arms behind his back. "He's all yours."

Mello jumped of the chair and walked to the boy. He ran his fingers over Near's chest.

He was skinny, but not skinny enough for Mello to count all his ribs. He could barely contain himself. His rival was about to submit to him.


	2. Instruction

"Nh…" Near moaned as Mello moved his fingers around his chest, "Ah…"

L suddenly had another idea. He let go of Near and walked to where Light was sitting.

He licked his lips and briefly kissed him on the lips.

L softly moaned. Light's lips gave him a warm, tingly feeling inside.

Light gasped and pushed L away from him. "No! I'm not a part of this!"

He stomped to the door to only find that it was locked. "How did you-"

L pulled Light to the ground and sat on him. He looked at Mello and Near.

"Now pay attention," He said, "I'll show you how to do this."

He untied Light's tie and used it to blindfold him.

"Hey!" Light shouted. He squirmed, but L was heavier than he looked.

L unbuttoned Light's collared shirt, revealing an impressive row of strong muscles.

Mello whistled. "Wow." He said.

L lowered his head and teasingly ran his tongue on Light's ear.

The boy underneath him shivered.

L unbuckled Light's belt and tossed it to the side.

Then he removed the boy's pants along with his briefs.

"Briefs, Light-kun?" L asked.

"Shut up!"

L took Light's member in his hands and engulfed it in his mouth. "Mnn…"

"D-damn!" Light shouted.

L took his mouth off and stripped off his own clothing.

He grinned, then shoved his whole length into Light's entrance.

"Gah!" Light moaned.

L kept rocking his hips, each thrust moving in deeper and deeper.

"Ah…" Light moaned, becoming more accepting to L.

As L was thrusting, he bent down to Light's face and kissed him again.

He put his tongue in Light's mouth when he slightly opened his lips.

"Mnn..haah.." L groaned as their tongues ran over each other in Light's mouth.

L could feel himself getting closer.

"Ahhh!" Light screamed as he released on L.

The both of them were breathing hard, Light was drenched in sweat.

L regained his breath and turned to the boys, their eyes were glued to the scene.

They snapped out of the trance when L cleared his throat.

"Now it's your turn." He told them.


	3. Dismissal

_Now it's your turn._

These four words made Near feel very uneasy. A trickle of sweat slid down the side of his cheek.

Mello looked at him and grinned mischievously. "Hell yes."

Before Near could blink, Mello leaped on him. He slid his hands under Near's shirt, leaving a tiny tear in it.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _His mind kept repeating. His heart was pounding with excitement.

_Shit! He's going too fast!_ L thought.

He burst towards the blond and rammed into his side.

"Ahhhhh!" Mello screeched, _No! _his head argued.

Mello tumbled towards a bed stand and tripped it.

The stand fell, making the flowerpot above it shatter on Mello's head.

The impact made the boy lose consciousness.

"Crap." L muttered under his breath.

Behind him, Near was breathing a sigh of relief, while Light was too busy putting his clothes back on to notice.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, do you mind putting some clothes on?" he called.

L looked behind his shoulder, then back at Mello.

"Yeah. I'll put my clothes back on."

He opened a closet nearby, revealing piles of neatly folded plain white shirts and blue jeans.

"Do you ever wear anything else?" Light asked.

"No." L looked over his shoulder and grinned.

He grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and started to put them on.

"Damn, that was quite a meeting." Light chuckled.

"I promise this will never happen again." L stated.

"I would appreciate that." Near said.

The 3 of them heard a moan and saw Mello stirring from his sleep.

He clutched his head and sat up, the ceramic remains tumbling from his face to the carpeted floor.

"Uhn." He groaned. "What happened?"

They looked at each other. Apparently, the crash made Mello lose his memory of the meeting.

"Nothing, nothing." L repeated. "The meeting is over."

"Oh, okay." Mello said.

He stood up and walked towards the door.

L unlocked it a while back, so he was able to open it and walk out.

Near did the same.

Light stepped to the door. But instead of going outside, he closed it and locked it.

L tilted his head. "Light-kun?" He asked, confused.

Light stepped towards L and pressed his lips against L's.

L pulled away. "Light-kun," he said, blushing. "We already stopped."

Light smiled. "Who says we have to stop?"

~Fin~

**A/N: **Oh, finally! I hope you liked my first fanfiction! Thank you for reading!


End file.
